Along with our counselors, we have developed a referral system with other existing agencies in Niagara County to help recipient of the program deal with the problems which lead them to seek alcohol as a solution to their problems; to deal with the personal and family problems which were created from the use of alcohol within the family, i.e., broken homes, unemployment, negative self-image, and lack of self- confidence. It is our feeling that with the expertise that is being developed in understanding the problems of the poor, and with our knowledge of the psychology of the low income ghetto, we will be able to reach the people who need this program in identifying and reaching them psychologically.